


Nemogoče, ljubi moj!

by orphan_account



Category: Siyah Beyaz Aşk | Black and White Love (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, True Love
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Celo voda zagori.





	Nemogoče, ljubi moj!

Kako bo luna rekla soncu: "Umakni se, presvetlo siješ"?

Ni mogoče.

 

Kako bo bela rekla črni: "Ne dam ti barv, vse bom zadržala zase"?

Ni mogoče.

 

Kako bo voda rekla ognju: "Ne sežgi me"?

Ni mogoče.

 

Kako bo Asli rekla Ferhatu: "Ne ljubim te več"?

Ni mogoče.


End file.
